Sailor-Multi
Sailor-Multi (セーラーマルチ) is an SLR-type Medabot that first appeared in Medarot 2. Description Sailor-Multi might seem like a regular sailor at first, but actually her outfit is based from the japanese school girls who usually wear an outfit similar to a sailor. Like any SLR-type Medabot, Sailor-Multi has three main actions available: a radar to improve her (and her team's) accuracy, a Rifle and a machine gun. She is not particulary powerful, but she is stronger and more resistant than her predecessor Sailormate. The only exception is in Medarot 2 Core, where Sailor-Multi has higher defense but lower strength than her predecessor. The Patter Vulcan is a machine gun, capable of firing up to "500 rounds per minute" (roughly 8 to 9 rounds per second) according to the Rubberobo Gang member Gillgirl in a move dubbed the Hail of Fire by Erika Amazake in the anime. The Short Shot, on the other hand, is an accuracy-focused semi-automatic rifle, capable of firing more powerful blasts than the Patter Vulcan, but with a much slower fire rate than the aforementioned machine gun. In Medarot Navi, though, the roles of the arms are reversed. To round off the Medabot, Sailor-Multi's leg parts, the Flare Gather, are specifically designed for maximum compatibility with shooting equipment and medals. Since the Flare Gather is a dual-footed leg part, Sailor-Multi is most suited to battling on flat, even terrain such as fields and forests. Three designs were given to Sailor-Multi. The first one is the Medarot 2 design, where she looks like a usual SLR-type. The second one is the anime design, where she is much curvier and the mouth is gone. The third one is the Medarot Navi Design, where she is much shorter. In the games 'In Medarot 2' Erika appears most of the time with Sailor-Multi, usually accompanied with one or two Pretty Prime. The player can also acquire all of her parts if the big box is chosen after completing the old lady quest, near the beggining and after Ikki falls down in the river on Mount Odoro, meaning only Erika and Ikki can have her. 'In Medarot Navi' During the postgame, Erika and Sailor-Multi can be seen battling alongside Ikki. 'In Medabots AX' Sailor-Multi appears as Erika's leader Medabot, while her partner was strapped with Cure Hand, Sala-Arm and Quick Alert. The head may be rare, but other parts are seen everywhere. The player will start with Patter Vulcan, Short Shot and Flare Gather. 'Medarot 2 Core' In this game, Sailor-Multi has the most powerful scout action, the second being Landmotor, the third being Rokusho. 'In Medarot Brave' Quote: My job is to support others, and not everyone can do what I do. Can you Robattle with me? In the anime Brass, the most prominently featured Sailor-Multi in most Medabot media is the main Medarot employed by the character Erika Amazake throughout the anime. She has a good friendship with Metabee and they are viewed as an unofficial couple. Brass is cited by Ikki Tenryou to possess "bad aim" and "weak shots" during a double robattle against Erika and Samantha, but this was because Erika had to order Brass to hold back in order to let Ikki's partner, Nathan and Stingray, win the battle. While Brass' firepower is certainly unnoteworthy at best, her aim can be boosted through use of her head part, the Variable Hair. The Variable Hair allows Brass to "scout" an opponent, dramatically raising accuracy against the target. This increase in accuracy is usually enough to make up for the lack of power in her stock arm parts, the Short Shot and Patter Vulcan in the majority of combat situations. Gallery Ooh, Cooties.png Medabots-ep-025-01h33m46s224.jpg StatsBrass1.jpeg Medabots-ep-025-01h46m21s092.jpg Medabots-ep-027-03h58m17s095.jpg Medabots-ep-027-03h59m24s244.jpg Medabots-op-01h29m19s108.jpg Medabots-ep-080-20h14m24s151.jpg Medabots-ep-082-03h18m12s063.jpg Medabots-ep-082-02h53m25s022.jpg Medabots-ep-057-02h37m06s222.jpg brass.jpeg brass swim.jpg brass swim2.jpg brass kicking ass.jpg brass kicking ass2.jpg brass kicking ass3.jpg Brass critical dmg 1.png brass attacked.jpg brass scanning.jpg Metabee and brass 4.jpg|Brass helping Metabee to defeat Nin-ninja. Brass destroyed.png Metabee reflecting 3.png Related Medabots Category:Characters Category:Medabots Spirits characters Category:Female Characters Category:Medarot 2 Medarots Category:Medabots with cards